


Thief That Stole My Heart

by Azryelle



Category: Code: Realize, Code: Realize ~Guardian of Rebirth~
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, One Shot Collection, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7529209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azryelle/pseuds/Azryelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of drabbles/oneshots focused on LupinCardia from my Cardia Beckford roleplay blog.<br/>Various time placements from common route to post-game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thief That Stole My Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unrequitted LupinCardia in Saint-Germain's route.

The monolithic structures of London grow smaller as they chuff away from the city, the urban cityscape of dark bricks and grey shadows give way to lush green kissed by the golden yellows of dawn. The burning orb chasing away the twilight as it rises to reclaim the sky, painting it in shifting hues of ochre; fingers of warm light caress the dormant earth awakening it. 

Days of tireless and sleepless research had passed before he was able to uncover the location of Idea’s headquarters. ‘The Forests of Fog’ as the locals called it, nestled within the far reaches of western Britain. And so she and her companions set forth on this journey, but even as the sun rises on the beautiful landscape that unfolds before her eyes, her thoughts are elsewhere—to an unseen battle that is being waged for her salvation, to the one she is trying to save –no the one she must save even at the cost of her own life. Soon they will arrive at their destination, but the question still remained if she could persuade Omnibus to spare Saint Germain. She allows her gloved fingers to run along the small case in her pocket. She can almost feel the crimson pulse of the pendant within, the final catalyst to complete the Philosopher’s stone. To save him was an impossible wish, a fool’s hope, but Saint Germain had showed her that even the impossible is sometimes–possible. When he took her bare hand and pressed it against his face; it was more than she had ever dreamed of. Even if she had to perish for his deliverance, her impossible wish was already granted, as she lived and died in the very moment she felt his warmth against her skin.

Lupin speaks, drawing her from her thoughts and she allows his heartfelt words to seep into her skin, like tea seeps into water; his reassurance that it’s not too late to turn back now, that he promises he will take her away from it all if she would only say the word. He offers an alternate solution, an alternate escape. She knows he means it, there is conviction in every syllable, every word that rises from his lips and there’s a tightness in her chest she can’t place, but she is grateful for him. Gloved fingers lift to from her lap and place themselves on his arm, giving him a encouraging squeeze, “Thank you Lupin, “ a heartfelt smile accompanies the gentle squeeze on his arm, “for everything you’ve done for me,” though her words are not nearly enough for everything that he has given to her. She doubts that she will ever be able to repay him for his compassion, for his kindness, for his love.

A temperate silence glows between them, as soothing as a warm embrace. Beryl hues stare out of the cool panes of glass, the rocking motion of the train causes her to sway, lulling her, her upper arms lightly pressing against Lupin’s with each motion. Cardia finds herself surrendering to fatigue—she hasn’t slept well in days since she parted with Saint Germain— perhaps she can allow herself to rest her eyes just a bit, saving her strength for the final encounter. Under Lupin’s watchful guard, she allows her eyelids become heavier, her gaze becomes increasingly unfocused as the backdrop of the countryside fly by her like streaks of color. Her head becomes so very heavy as the haze of sleep draws her under its spell. Her head finally resting her temple on the smooth scarlet fabric of Lupin’s coat. She inhales deeply, her breaths becoming deeper, her arm unconsciously links in his, the warmth radiating off his body soothes her as she drifts off into sleep. Minutes pass in the glowing silence, with only the sounds of the train and their even breaths.

“You look so cute when you are sleepy.”  
Lupin’s voice is soft, words spoken moreso to himself than for her, his gloved hand lifts towards her porcelain cheek, stroking it with the back of his fingers. His touch his gentle, no more demanding than misting rain, his golden hues resting on her beautiful sleeping face.

Cardia stirs, moving in closer to him, but her thoughts are fragmented, shards of her subconscious bubbling to the surface—a somber smile, deep cyan eyes gazing back at her, moon silver hair glinting in the starlight, the lights of London from beyond the bridge glimmering lowly. “I love you,” she breathes into the fabric of his jacket, “…please don’t leave me.”

His gloved fingers curl into a tight fist, a mirror of the vice like grip he feels clamping in his chest, drawing his hands away from her face returning to his side; willing himself to be numb to the splintering ache he feels. In only a few short hours they will arrive at her destination, but his journey with her beside him ends here. In the end he wasn’t the one that stole her heart.


End file.
